Taken
by amy-loves-edward
Summary: R & R life after breaking dawn.. what happens with edward and bella relationship? renesmee and rosalie? Jacob?
1. Chapter 1 sheild

Taken

**Hey guys, i decided to explore what else happens in the future of renesmee, esspecially when it came to rosalie, i thought this would be an interesting avenue to explore. would appreciate reveiws, critisism (Y)**

Chapter 1 - Shield

There was something so satisfying about watching Renesmee sleep, her bronze locks rippled over her pillow and her heavy breathing was so hypnotising I could watch her for hours.

"Beautiful isn't she? She Must get it from her mother" I hadn't realised Edward was behind me I let out a small gasp

"But just as gorgeous as her father" and with that note I lifted myself on to tip-toes and pressed my lips against his, he lifted me in his charming manor and carried me to the bedroom. Gently lying next to me on the bed we gazed at each other and began to drift off endlessly into the night.

"Do it again please" Edward begged, he's always been eager to read my mind and now with my new ability he couldn't get enough of it, I sighed reluctantly.

"Ok one last time, I'm thirsty" I grinned, he smiled back at me, that same irresistible smile that made me melt inside. I began to focus, again forcing the shield away from me onto him and I thought about our honeymoon, how it was the best time of my life. He stopped smiling and hugged me, crushing me against him.

_Did I do something wrong?_ I hadn't realised I had still pushed the bubble away from me onto him; It was becoming so easy to do now it didn't take half the concentration it used to.

"No, you were perfect. I just can't forgive myself for how reckless I was that night. I could have killed you..." I silenced him by putting my fingers to his lips, how can he hate himself so, he is perfect in every way, and so what a couple of bruises, I had had the best time of my life that night and I want to share that with him. I hugged him back and kissed him

"That was the best night of my life, please understand I don't feel any regret about it and I love you even more for caring about a few forgotten bruises, I would rather have bruises everyday than not to have you. Come on lets go hunt before my throat sets on fire" he chuckled, and kissed my throat.

"I love you, I'll just go and get Rosalie to watch Renesmee for a while" but before I could say I love you to he was gone, it was good that Rosalie was so keen to look after Renesmee it meant that me and Edward could be alone together more often, as much as I adored Renesmee with all my heart it would be unfair to wake her in the middle of the night to go hunting.

They were back in a flash Rosalie beaming a big smile, I was so used to seeing her pout and looking miserable it seemed strange for her to smile. "Sorry I hope we weren't interrupting what you were doing? I know this is a bit of an inconvenient time..."

"It's no hassle..." she butted in, but trailed off as she walked towards Renesmee's bed, mesmerised by her. Edward put his hand around my waist and whispered in my ear

"You owe Emmet one arm wrestle he was hoping to have Rosalie to himself tonight but she jumped at the opportunity" his breath tickling my neck, I turned and kissed him, he held my hand and we began walking towards the door and I called back in a low whisper

"Thanks again Rosalie you're a life saver" almost ironic seeing as she sent Edward suicidal before.

Just like every other time I had watched Edward hunt his graceful leaping like watching a ballet, I often stood there stunned for moments at a time

"Bella you're doing it again." He paused lingering over his prey

"Sorry, sorry I'll be good" he didn't like it when I watched him hunt, he grinned and went back to his prey.

After we had finished hunting, my clothes were shredded as usual and Edward couldn't take his eyes off me

"What, have I got something on my face?" I smirked

"Bella, you look positively radiant" he stopped and pulled me towards him

"Even with my clothes hanging off?"

"That just makes you look sexy" he grumbled pressing his lips against mine, if I could blush I probably would have, instead I entwined my fingers in his hair and continued passionately kissing him. I jumped up and he caught me as a threw my legs around him and he began carrying me home, as much as I loved running I loved kissing him more, the way he held me like a delicate flower even though I was unbreakable, to him, (next to Renesmee) I knew I was the most precious thing in the world. He made me feel so special it was unexplainable. As we reached the house he carried me through the door, by this point I had given up thinking about the world around me but I felt Rosalie's disapproving glare burn into the back of my head I murmured in between kissing Edward "thanks rose." Edward didn't have much respect for Rosalie because he could read her thoughts and I'm guessing that they wouldn't be what he wanted to hear because he continued to kiss me and shot her a glance and signalled her towards the door.

"that's fine" she sulked "I'll see you tomorrow" she was gone before I could say goodbye, I knew it angered her that I spent so much time with Edward but I devote my whole day towards Renesmee and it would be unfair to Edward to spend all night with her as well, besides I loved spending time with him he made me complete, maybe my parenting skills weren't up to her standards

"You're doing a great job" Edward mumbled

_Did he still have my shield?_

"yes" he had stopped kissing me then laid me on the bed next to him, he began tracing down the edge of my body "you were doing so well today I didn't want to stop you it felt so good to read what you were thinking, thinking about me" he smiled

_I didn't even realise I was still doing it, now he mentioned it I could feel it pulling in the back of my mind, I pulled it back_.

That felt better. He looked disappointed

"Sorry, I couldn't have you reading my mind all the time, where would the fun in that be?" I grinned pushing myself against him like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I suppose, you were doing brilliantly, but I don't recommend you do it on anyone else until we maintain it, now where were we" he pulled me on top of him, I smiled and let my senses take over.


	2. Chapter 2 A Day Off

Chapter 2 – A day off

I woke up... wait I woke up! That meant I slept? Edward was casually laying next to me with one hand wrapped around my waist the other behind his head, he saw my startled expression and began explaining

"Don't look so worried, forcing that shield out of you for such a long time must have been tiring, its normal when you're a new born to 'fall asleep' but it's not the same as human sleep, it's more like physical tiredness" I relaxed, then chuckled. Even though he wasn't reading my mind he knew what I was laughing at

"Hmmm, yes you did have a lot of exercise last night" he smirked sitting up and looking at the feathers around us, I giggled and stroked his arm

"Esme needs to tell us where this bedding is from its embarrassing to keep asking her to replace it" he cut me off mid sentence

"she doesn't mind, honestly you should have seen what Emmet and Rosalie went through, even though Carlisle had explain they couldn't have children it didn't stop Rosalie from hoping"

I felt bad Rosalie couldn't have children but I remembered how much she judged us and our parenting skills, which irritated me because she would be the same.

"All the same, this is the third set of bedding the past week!" I exclaimed, Edward found this very amusing

"Emmets going to get jealous, rose wants to spend her time with Renesmee"

"Speaking of Renesmee" I shot a glance at the clock it was 11 o'clock "I have over slept, I haven't said that in a while, where is she?" Edward turned until he was on top of me and hung over me

"Jacob insisted on taking her out for the day, much to rose's disgust, so we have got all day to ourselves" I liked the sound of it but I felt bad after the way Rosalie acted last night, maybe I should be spending more time with Renesmee, at that thought Edward pulled me towards him with his kiss and we continued to decimate the bedding...

Later that day Jacob returned Renesmee home, Rosalie was at the door as if she had been waiting all day

"Is she ok? Where did you go? What did you do? She looks to tired" Jacob walked straight past her ignoring her rambling as Renesmee did a big yawn and fluttered her big eyes at him, he passed her over to me she was warm and cosy and she nestled into my arms, where she truly belonged

"We went down to la push and had a picnic, she had a great time" he tickled her chin

"Thanks Jacob, we needed a bit of a rest" Edward shook his hand

"No trouble at all I love spending time with my little Nessie." he smiled at me, Nessie had never really stuck with me but everyone else liked it and it didn't really bother me anymore.

"Bye bye jakey," Renesmee stretched out her little hand to his face and he bent down to meet it

"See you tomorrow Nessie" he stroked her hand then paced off to the woods

"I don't know how you can let that dog be around her, he is clearly unstable" Rosalie always had something bad to say about Jacob.

"Jacob is our friend" he put his hand at my side "and we shall decide who Renesmee is safe and who she isn't safe with" Edward towered over Rosalie took offence and she glared at him with piercing eyes

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" she stormed off and Renesmee stuck her tongue out at her, Edward smiled at her

"Why is Rose being mean to Jakey mommy?" I look down to her beautiful and perfect face,

"I don't know sweetie, did you have fun with Jacob?" we walked into the house Edward behind was behind us and he slumped on the sofa, he hated arguments with his family, because he knew Emmet would be over soon enough to complain.

She put her hand to my face and I listened intently but I didn't want Edward to fight with his family over Jacob, it was ridiculous why they couldn't get along. Edward looked at me and I knew Emmet was waiting outside.

"come on sweetie, why don't you tell me about it in your room" I took her to her room and sat her down I wanted to know what was going on outside, she yawned and her eye lids lowered, the image in my mind turned to dreams and I gently tucked her in, she was the most precious thing in the world why were they arguing over her, they should be loving her. I lightly kissed her forehead and tip-toed out quietly.

I looked through the window to watch Emmet come bounding towards Edward. I had never seen Emmet this way before filled with rage, this Emmet scared me, what did Rosalie said to him to make him this mad.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall Out

Chapter 3 – The fall out

I rushed outside to see what was going on, Emmet crashed into Edward and they rolled towards my feet, Edward trying to restrain him, I screamed:

"Emmet get the hell off him" I dragged him off Edward "get a hold of yourself" he snarled at me baring his teeth, I tightened my grip round his arms

"Don't you dare" Edward retorted reading his mind

Emmet flashed back to him "what do you think you're doing telling rose she's not allowed to be around Renesmee because she isn't safe? Then letting her hang around with a deranged werewolf!" he had calmed down but he was still stiff, I let go of him and turned him to face me

"Wait, she told us Renesmee isn't safe around Jacob" Emmet grunted in agreement at that statement "and Edward simply said Jacob is our friend and we will decide who is safe and who isn't safe around her, then she stomped off"

"That's not how she tells it" I wasn't going to get through to him. Edward came and stood beside me, everyone had calmed down, it was only then that I realised Jasper was standing in the distance with Alice controlling everything, Alice had a concerned expression and she clung to jasper.

"Emmet, I'm sorry that what we have said has upset Rosalie, but I do believe Renesmee is our daughter and we choose who she deserves to spend her time with, whatever Rosalie has told you that we have said isn't true Bella has told you everything that was said I'm sorry if this offended her" as always Edward tried to be the gentleman.

"Are you calling Rose a liar?" he was astounded by that accusation

"I'm sorry Emmet but I don't know what she has said to you and I'm just telling you the facts" Edward tried to calm him, it didn't work.

"you don't deserve children do you know that, if me and rose had a child we would bring it up with all the love in the world but you don't seem to care one bit about Renesmee" Emmet spat the words through his teeth at me like I was dirt. I couldn't help myself I lunged at him tumbling on top of him pinning him to the floor.

"It's not my fault Rosalie can't have children you know, we are bringing Renesmee up how we feel is right, it's not up to you to decide what right is. Tell your precious Rosalie if she doesn't agree then stay away." I knew this hurt him, that he couldn't bring Rosalie the one thing she truly wanted.

Jasper and Edward hurried over, I loosened up and Emmet threw me off him.

"I think we should go home" jasper said taking Emmet away, he was struggling like a small child.

"This isn't over!" Emmet shouted through the trees.

"Don't worry ill talk to him and tell him what I saw" Alice was comforting, if I had tears they would be tumbling down my face, its true I was a terrible mother, maybe it would be better if Renesmee had someone else to care for her.

"I'll take her inside, thanks Alice" with that she turned and walked back to the woods. Edward began walking me towards the house, I felt soulless, that was how Emmet had felt towards me and he had been bottling it up for so long, it was foolish of me to think the Cullen's would accept me I was weak, and not up to their standards by any means. I wanted to curl up and cry, but I couldn't and that hurt more. Edward tried reassuring me that I was a good mother to Renesmee but she deserved better and we both knew it.

I waited until Edward was pre-occupied reading a book about Greek mythology until I snuck out. I just wanted to be alone, without him worrying about me. I felt like a hole had been opened in my stomach and the poisonous sting of Emmet and Rosalie's words began to burn me. I felt it bubble up in my throat like I had been set on fire and was blazing from the inside out. I thought I was going to faint, maybe I did.

I opened my eyes, I was smothered in blood, it wasn't animal blood, this blood had a more rusty taste too it, richer than elk or bear. I looked down to see the mutilated body of a hiker beside me. What have I done.


	4. Chapter 4 New Born Desires

Chapter 4

So many thoughts began to rush through my head all at once, but before I could begin to think straight, there he was my knight in shining armour, standing there, I ran into his arms he hushed my hysterics and stroked my hair.

"Bella, it's going to be all right, we've all done it before, don't feel bad, it's natural" he soothed me

"I'm a murderer, what if that had been Charlie, he might have had a family, I'm a monster, what is Jacob going to say. I've broken the treaty" I babbled at him all at once I couldn't bare to look back down at the damage I'd caused. I looked up at Edward, how could he not hate me, I'd ran off in the middle of the night and murdered an innocent man. "Please don't hate me." He chuckled darkly

"You could kill a thousand people and hating you wouldn't even enter my mind" he smiled. This made me feel slightly better, but I was a murderer, suddenly Alice had joined us.

"How is she?" she questioned with only concern in her voice. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, I was a monster, and instead I buried my face into Edward hard chest

"She's in shock, I think Carlisle should have a chat with her, you take her home, and I'll clean up here" I didn't want to leave him I wanted to stay in his arms forever, the safest place in the world. I tightened my grip around his waist.

"Maybe I should stay and clean up" she suggested

"No it's my mess I'll clean it up" I wasn't having them baby me. I needed to take responsibility for my actions" I slowly pushed Edward away, but he pulled me closer

"If you're sure?" his velvet voice tickled my neck, I nodded in response "Ok Alice we'll be ok for now thanks for your concern." She stoked my should and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry we all make mistakes, this is a natural part of being a vampire." and the wind blew and she was gone, as if she had never been here. Edward took my hand as we looked back at what I had done.

"Well, at least you did a good job." He bent down to study my 'handy work' I was disgusted at how reckless I had been. I suppose Edward was used to this kind of thing.

Walking towards the house, yes walking, it had been a while since I walked normally, I only ever did it when I was with Jacob, and I don't seem to be seeing much of him lately. I kicked the brown crisp leaves beneath my feet and felt the warm breeze on my skin. I sometimes missed being human everything in my new life is too surreal, as if I'm going to wake up and it would all be a wonderful dream. I screech came from the distance, and before I put two and two together saw Renesmee bundling towards me with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She jumped into my arms and immediately put her little hand up to my face, caressing my skin.

Immediately I had saw what she had seen, it was a dream. It was dark, I could hear unfamiliar voices mumbling. I was scared, where was I? I was being taken somewhere, where is everyone? The dream 

was all over in a flash, I looked down to Renesmee still crying, I cradled her in my arms trying to sooth her.

"It's ok, it's ok, mommy's here now. No one will ever take you from me."

I looked around and there he was picture perfect. Artists couldn't draw Edward more perfect. He stroked her hair and held me around the waist.

Later in the day Jacob came over, I needed him. He was the only one I could talk to who didn't try and explain things to me, he would just listen.

"Jake?"

"Yes bells." He was too occupied with Renesmee to pay attention, I couldn't talk with her here, she might get the wrong impression and blame herself.

"Do you want to go on a walk, I need to talk to you." He stopped playing with her and rose up towering above me with concerned eyes

"I'll be back in a minute Nessie, I'm just going to talk with your mom." He took my hand and walked me out the back door.

We walked along by the stream where he had danced me on my wedding day. The breeze felt good on my face, the heat from his skin scorching on to mine. He stopped and turned to face me.

"What is it Bella? You know you can tell me anything." He said holding my face in his huge hands.

"I don't know what it is, I feel like I'm falling apart from the inside, what is happening to me, Edward says it's normal but nothing this bad should be normal. Jacob... I ..." I stammered I had to tell him about the hiker, he was going to hate me. I could feel the heat burning from his skin as he got closer.

"What is it Bella?"

"I...I... Jacob I killed someone today. It was an accident, I don't know how it happened one minute I'm running in the woods, and next I'm lying on the ground with blood all over me." For once, Jacob was stuck for words, he froze with a horrified expression on his face, what had I become?

"Bella." I cut him off begging him for forgiveness

"Jacob please don't hate me, you're my best friend, please understand" I burrowed myself into his hot chest, searching for compassion.

"Bella, this is important. Who did you tell?"

"I haven't told anyone, Edward and Alice know, the others probably do as well. Why?" he took my hands in his

"You cannot tell anyone about this, you do realise you have broken the treaty. Oh Bells what have you done." The disappointment in his voice was heart breaking, I'd let him down. My best friend, he took me in his arms but I pushed him away.

"Please don't forgive me, I don't deserve you forgiveness, I've let you down Jacob at least tell me your annoyed." Why was everyone so forgiving?

"I'm not annoyed, just don't do it again. Please, I know I have no control over you Bella or your actions, and I'm not going to tell the pack well try not to. Just please keep out of trouble, for me."

"I'll try." That's all I could promise. I'll try.


	5. Chapter 5 The Holiday

Chapter 5

Jacob left later in the evening he didn't really speak to me that day, I couldn't blame him what I had done was unforgivable, he spent most of his day playing with Renesmee, maybe it would just be better if he took her away from me, I was far too dangerous in my current condition. Edward came back after ... cleaning up my mess, he was so calm through it all, now I understood what he meant, I was a monster this is what I wanted, to become, a murderer.

"What are you thinking about?" his husky voice echoed through the bedroom, I had been sat looking up at the ceiling for far too long now.

"Oh, Edward, what have I done" I broke down and he scooped me up in his strong arms holding me together. I was pathetic.

"this is my fault." How can he say that!?

"Edward NO!" this was my murder, my slip up, how can he even think that

"I should have kept a closer eye on you, it was bound to happen you are a new born after all." I sobbed an invisible tear, he was right

"Edward? is she safe?" he misunderstood my question, and replied;

"Of course she is safe, she is always safe whenever we are around" his topaz eyes melted into mine, the fiery redness must have been brighter than ever.

"No, is she safe around me? After all she _is _half human still" I began to pull away feeling ashamed of myself, it was sickening but Edward pulled me closer

"as long as you are in my arms, you pose a threat to no one, it will pass Bella, my beautiful Bella, I know it feels like the end of all hope at the moment, but it will get better I promise you." He tucked my head under his chin and let out an unnecessary breath "don't you see it every time she looks at you, every time you touch her, she is mesmerised by you, you have the same effect on me" I felt a smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Edward?" he pulled his head back to look into my eyes

"yes my love?" I had to know, who had I killed

"who was it?" he let out a loud sigh, and loosened his grip around my waist so he could lay on his back.

"Bella, I'd rather you didn't know, this must be traumatic on you already, I do not want to burden you with anything else at this moment of time" this I understood but it didn't cease to satisfy my curiosity. What was the time? 6.45 am too early to go and see Jacob, what was I going to say to the Cullen's about this mess I had made.

I had been thinking recently about a holiday, it was clearly what we needed, but would Edward agree? I think now would be a good time to bring it up, I turned over to him, laying there, looking so perfect I just wanted to... no I had to stay focused.

"Edward, I think we should take a break, go on holiday somewhere nice, away from forks." He turned to me his gold eyes glistening in the moonlight and he kissed my arm,

"Look Bella, I know what you told Jacob earlier. You have to understand that this process is completely natural and you're just going to have to be patient, it will pass. I will always be here Bella I'm never leaving you, no matter what happens, you do know that don't you?" his eyes had turn a deep brown now, full of doubt. He knew I would never leave him, he was my life, my soul.

"Of course I do, but Edward I feel like I'm losing control of everything around me, what if it happens again but I kill someone I know, I would never forgive myself."

"Bella I wouldn't let that happen. Have more faith in me please, I know how it feels, you feel alone like no one understands this feeling inside but I do, I feel terrible that this is what I have done to you, please don't hate me."

"How could I ever hate you, this is what I want, you are what I want. I have never felt more certain about anything in my life except you. You complete me Edward I could never hate you, everything you do only makes me love you more." I pulled myself closer to him kissing him gently. "I'm going to have a shower I'll be back soon"

The water was hot on my body, having a shower as a vampire was different, I felt every droplet of water trickle down my body, I could feel my hands running through my hair, it was like high definition but live. I felt something else, it was Edward, he was behind me. I turned to face him, his stone hard torso, water running down his abs this made me thirsty, but for something else...

The bed was well and truly ruined. The feathers were everywhere, the bed posts bashed it didn't matter that we were soaking wet we had wrecked the bed. We sat there giggling for what seemed like hours as Edward picked feathers out of my tangled damp hair, I'd never seen him so pleased with himself.

"I supposed being a vampire has its up sides" he laughed forcing out that crocked smile I loved.

"Shhhh you'll wake Renesmee." I chuckled, being with Edward made everything go away. I felt whole when I was with him. It was at that moment I realised that I had bitten Edwards arm,

"Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that" he sat up studying his arm

"I know it stings a little, but taking your mind off things, it was worth the pain, it's natural for you to want to bite things, your still new to this. Ok so about this holiday."


End file.
